


Bambi

by Orangelover18



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Charlie, F/F, F/M, Feral Alastor, Gen, I unintentionally added radiodust to this lmao, M/M, Multi, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Pet deer, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), alastor radiates a lot of bottom energy in this, but not Bambi, petting, praising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangelover18/pseuds/Orangelover18
Summary: To say that Alastor wasn't pleased was an understatement. No, he was fuming.One of the hotel's new guests shared all to familiar traits of him, getting all the attention and love from Charlie.All he did was cry! What was so special about him?!To make matters worse, he even went as far as being Charlie's little 'pet'. The gall of him to be all submissive and affectionate, it was sickening.It also didn’t help that something or someone within him was prancing and dancing about in his head.This is a Charlastor fanfic with a bit of 2p!Alastor in the mix (solely to get the ball rolling)This is mainly a story of Alastor fighting with his own personal demons. Demons that were cute and oblivious, that is.Also has a hint of RadioDust in this.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 77
Kudos: 318





	1. Need (Chapter 1)

Alastor couldn't quite put his finger on what this feeling was. Rage perhaps? It started accumulating around the time his pathetic doppelgänger appeared.

Yes, Alastor soon found out he wasn't the only deer-radio-Demon in Hell. Standing before him was practically the opposite version of him. Blue, almost cyan in color, crying and shivering in character. He truly was a failure, an absolute mess of a demon!

So why did The Princess of Hell feel the need to dote on him?

Here she is, petting and soothing his cries, cooing at him whenever he uttered out a pathetic mewl. She would stand there, drying his stupid tears and giving him constant praises.

The red Radio Demon glances over at Vaggie, hoping she would do something about this disaster, but she seemed to have 'approved' of this creature. So far he had yet to be violent, was obedient to Charlie and hers orders, and was always polite if not downright spineless! No wonder she liked him, having something to walk all over is probably what gets her off!

Alastor grumbled to himself, his smile wavering ever so slightly. It took all of his willpower and strength to not have his doppelgänger's corpse strewn about the lobby.

"Who's a good boy?" Charlie cooed.

His crybaby other self looked back to her, hope filling his eyes. Ugh, even his tail was wagging!

"M-me....?" The blueberry hopefully asked.

"Yes! It is you! You are a good boy, yes you are! Yes you are!" She squealed, scratching him behind his ear, making him feel absolute bliss.

Alastor's own ears twitch at this sight. It stirred again. He forced it down, tightening the cage around it, making uneasy grunts. It's been awhile since he felt this unsettled, he needed to take a breather before anything else happens.

He nearly succeeded until Charlie was inches away from his face, with a worried expression on her own.

"Hey Al, are you feeling okay....?" Despite seeming close she actually kept her respectable distance. She knew how Alastor never liked physical contact, but still wanted someway to show her concern about him, even if she can't physically comfort him.

Alastor froze, his radio humming lowly.

The thing inside of him bounced around it's cage, begging for attention. It wanted to be out, no, it needed to be out.

Alastor took a deep breath, looking uneasy. "It's nothing, darling. I just am in need of fresh air." And with that he melded into the shadows.

Charlie didn't look to sure, but was interrupted by the cries of the blue radio demon being bullied by Angel, calling the fellow "Blue Balls".

At that motherly instinct kicked in and both Vaggie and Charlie were trying to separate the two.

Alastor took a minute to breathe in and out. He had positioned himself in his little guest room that he had claimed. A small, velvety and quaint room, with a view and everything.

He sat himself on the bed, head in hands.

There was a thumping sound going on in his head, back and forth back and forth back and forth back and forth back and forth back and forth.... oh, it was driving him crazy!

"Oh quiet down in there! It's not always about you!" He groaned, knocking on his head a bit. The thumping still continued. At this point his famous smile was long gone. He didn't need this.

"Argh, fine then good Ol' fellow! I see how it is!" Guess he'll have to do this the hard way.

Eyes darkening he slumped into his hands, retreating to the darkest parts of his mind.

In that dark and empty space was a cage, harboring one of God's cruelest joke to demonkind.

In it was his own self, but truly the worst version of himself. No this wasn't some dark and gritty split personality. It was much worse.

Sitting in that cage was a doe-eyed version of him. He made pathetic mewls, crawling on all fours. He was head butting the cage door.

To think that he had something so weak and vulnerable within him caused him to shudder.

It was disgusting, pathetic! He was above this!

This creature, which who he dubbed Bambi (after being forced to have a movie night with the crew), had been there since the beginning of his death. At first Alastor didn't mind his company, and in fact even welcomed it. It was a curious little creature, and Alastor, dare-say, found it amusing. Feeling its excitement and wonder to everything in the world was something he had long forgotten. Sadly, that all changed when he saw the peculiar demon princess on tv, singing her heart out.

Bambi was enamored by her and her dreams. What were once dark and cruel thoughts floating around his subconscious were now filled to the brim of sunshine and rainbows.

Alastor hated it.

After that it was a constant fight for control, something Alastor hadn't been prepared for, especially when he was overthrown from reigning over his own body. Luckily, at that moment in time, he was doing his weekly hunting in hell's woods. When that happened, he was surprised to find himself looking around but not able to move on his own. He was unresponsive to his own body!

On the other hand, that day was a great day for Bambi. He had never known what the grass or trees felt like, well felt on his own terms. He looked around in childlike wonder, tail wagging in excitement.

The world was just so wonderful and - oh what is this flying winged creature? Alastor grimaced in disgust at the fact that his own body had stooped as low as following a butterfly, with a stupid goofy grin on its face that wasn't even his own.

Fortunately for Alastor, he managed to gain control again before his deer self had reached public eye. After that he swore to never have an incident like this happen, locking his other up in a mental cage.

Yet here he was, with a headache and an upset deer caged in front of him.

The feral version of Alastor looked at him, eyes angry but not yet defeated. He was puffing his cheeks angrily, stamping his feet to show how upset he was. This just caused Alastor to groan in pain as the stomp reverberated throughout his head.

"You're a real nuisance, you know? If I could I would kill you, but such is luck." He groaned. He had tried many times to kill his other deer self, this untrained and wild self, but to no avail. It just wouldn't die!

"My deer, you're not getting out, and that's final." He felt like a dad scolding an unruly child, though that exactly didn't feel far off from the truth.

The creature blew air out of its mouth and turned away, a sign of protest against the other. It's pouting face did not suit Alastor's smiling persona. What a cruel joke this was.

"Now now, you pest! I'm the one in charge here if I have anything to say about! In fact, you don't get to have a say in this! EVER!" He pointed at the creature, receiving a light growl in response.

"Now don't you start-"

"Hey Alastor, are you still okay...? It's been 2 hours and it's starting to worry us a lot..." a small voice said outside of the Alastors inner thoughts.

Bambi perked his ears up upon hearing Charlie's voice. He needed to see her! He just needed to!

He prepared himself, ready to charge.

"Wait hold on-!"

With a deafening clash and a headbutt to Alastor, Bambi was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope this ain't too weird for y'all, had this in mind for awhile. I hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I did when writing it!)


	2. Freedom (Chapter 2)

"Al....? You good....?" Charlie asked, cautiously approaching the quiet demon, afraid he'd suddenly go berserk and lash out.

He had been silent for a good while and was starting to really concern Charlie.

Before she could reach him he suddenly collapsed, folding out on the wooden floor. At that moment all caution had been thrown out the window.

"Oh my God! Al!" She rushed over to his body, checking to see if there was any sign of 'life' in him.

"Al! Al! Please wake up!" She brushed her hand over his bangs, trying to see if she could forcefully open his eyes and see if they were dilated or not. He could've been drugged for all she knew!

There was a small groan emitting from the fallen demon, causing the demon belle to jump back.

Alastor slowly stood up, hair displayed wildly. Charlie leaned in closer, hoping to get Alastor to look up at her. He suddenly snapped his head to her, causing a small 'eep' to come out of her.

"S-Sorry about that! I wasn't trying to get in your personal space but I was just so worried about you and I wanted to make sure that you were okay so-" she stopped rambling after realizing that he was just staring at her. Silently staring, with his head tilted in a dog-like (or perhaps deer-like) manner, ears twitching every now and then.

"Uh....Alastor....?" He turned his head to the other side upon hearing his name. He had a big smile on his face, but Charlie noticed that it was different than his usual smile. Rather than being sinister and mischievous, he had a goofy grin, eyes tired and almost...adoring?

'Somethings not right...' She thought to herself.

"Alastor-" he scooted closer to the blonde, leaning closer and closer until she could feel his breath against her skin. Charlie was confused, baffled beyond belief. The Alastor she knew would NEVER be willing to be that close to someone, unless it was at the terrible expense of their own suffering.

Charlie decided to do something rash. Carefully, she placed a dainty hand on his cheek. Not only did he let her invade his personal space, but he also nestled his head in her hand, rubbing his cheek against her palm, emitting a low, but yet, soothing hum from his radio.

Charlie was shocked and went to go retract her hand, only to have Alastor move in with it, whining in protest.

His whine struck a cord within her, so she let him snuggle into her hand. Alastor grabbed her other hand, startling Charlie, and placed it on his head.

"Do you want me to...pet you?" She asked. He mewled contently, nodding in response. She had to admit this was kinda nice, and even scratched behind his ear causing the other to practically become putty in her arms. He was a blithering mess, crying and whining for more.

"Well you seem very attention-starved, huh?" She laughed. His response was to only give her a goofy smiling before giving her a hug.

Charlie tensed at this, thinking he would crush her to death, but realized she was safe after hearing whimpered at the fact that he was longer being petted. She presumed petting and scratching him.

Alastor was snuggled against her, his hold on her tight. He even took a moment to sniff her, which usually would creep out Charlie - but for some reason didn't. She thought it was kinda cute, as if he was some sort of curious animal investigating her. Like a literal deer!

He soon was distracted by her strands of hair, playing around with them with his talons. Charlie giggled at this.

"Something interesting about my hair?" He only grunted in response, before going back to snuggling her.

Charlie sighed. This was nice and all, but something was wrong with Alastor. And she needed to find out what.

The only problem is she didn't know where or how to begin finding out. He was hardly responsive and was practically melting all over Charlie. She didn't think it was any type of rut, considering there was no smell and he hadn't made any ill-intent advances towards her yet. Could it be a split personality? But even then, alters don't usually act like....this? She's been around many in Hell throughout her days, and none were ever like this.

'Well, not everyone is the same, Charlie.' She thought to herself, but despite this she can't help but feel it's not DID. Was he drugged? No way, he was the most powerful demon in hell, there's no way he'd even let himself get drugged!

But then just WHAT is wrong with him. Has he just finally lost it? Snapped and gone mad? No, he still looked like he was aware of himself and his surroundings, even if he's being a little unresponsive.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alastor's pitiful moans. She looked at him and realized she had stopped giving him attention. She raked her nails against his scalp gently to make up for forgetting about him. He shivered, eyes lidded and smile droopy, and was practically laying on top of her.

'Maybe....he's lonely...?'

"Alastor I'm going to be back very soon, I just need to go talk to my friends, okay?" Charlie was at the door, trying to leave a downtrodden looking Alastor. He had crawled to her, pulling on her pant leg, begging her not to go.

Charlie felt bad, but knew she needed help in order to fix Alastor.

"It will only be a minute Al. It's going to be okay." She assured.

Alastor tried to get up and walk to her but quickly tumbled back to the floor, worrying Charlie even more. He couldn't even walk for Uncle's sake!

"I'll be back, Al. Be good while I'm gone." And with that she left, not even bothering to lock the door. She hoped he wouldn't be able to figure out how to use a doorknob.

"So he's been like this since you found him?" Vaggie asked, bewildered by the sight.

Luckily for Charlie, Alastor had waited patiently for her to come back, that or he actually didn't know how to use a doorknob. She was afraid of the latter.

"Yep." Charlie replied back, emphasizing the p.

"And he's been all fuckin' cute n' shit?" Asked a slack-jawed Husk. Perhaps the booze was really getting to him because he refused to believe he was seeing that chucklefuck, that had ruined his life (death), was currently on the floor nestling his head in Charlie's stomach, clinging onto her for 'deer' life.

"Wait wait if he's REALLY as affectionate as you say, then he won't mind me touching him!" Angel chided in.

"Wait Angel I wouldn't do that if I were-" but Charlie's warnings fell on deaf ears.

Angel had placed one of his many hands on top of Alastor's head, and even had the audacity to ruffle the demon's hair.

Angel had expected Alastor to smite him, believing this was his way of trying to somehow fuck with them, but was shocked to see the look on Alastor's face.

Alastor's smile never stopped but instead he turned his head curiously at Angel Dust, as if he was trying to figure out if he knew him or not.

"Hey chuckles, it's me Angel Dust, that one gay guy you hate and wants to bone the fuck outta ya!" He remarked.

Alastor, tried to go through the few mental folders of people he knew. He knew Charlie, his other, and....that was it...

After taking a moment he finally shook his head no.

Angel visibly flinched back in shock, as did everyone else.

"Wait hold up you don't remember me! Damn now I understand how that snake bitch feels..." Angel groaned.

"Yet you somehow remember Charlie...?" Vaggie asked, venom laced in her voice.

Alastor looked up at her and nodded happily, his monocle almost falling off.

"How exactly?!" A spear had materialized in her hands, pointing at him.

Well that wasn't fair! He hadn't learned how to talk yet, he thought.

Alastor took a moment to think on how he was gonna communicate with them, before noticing there was a tv in the room. He excitedly pointed at the tv, nearly causing Charlie and him to topple over.

"The TV....?" Vaggie asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh, you saw my ad..?" Charlie flustered, checks redder than before.

Alastor didn't quite get why Charlie was upset and enthusiastically nodded at her, hugging her to confirm just how happy he was.

Despite her tv disaster being brought up she still managed to giggle at Alastor's behavior, lightly scratching his scalp as a reward for his 'good behavior'. He mewled contently, pushing his head into her hand in pure ecstasy.

Vaggie scrunched her face up in disapproval, not believing for a second that Alastor wasn't pulling their leg.

But Charlie looked so happy, and the Radio Demon was never one to be so....touchy, at least not like this.

"Ugh.....ok fine. Just keep a close eye on him, please?" Vaggie groaned, sliding her hand down her face. She genuinely didn't want to have to pull him off only for him to slice her in two.

Alastor seemed to understand what Vaggie was saying and smiled goofily at her, startling her a bit.

"W-Wait what about the hotel? I still have paperwork to do!" Sputtered Charlie, trying to squirm her way out of Alastor's deadly grasp, causing him to whine in protest.

"I could watch him for a bit~" purred Angel, winking at the deer demon.

Alastor looked up at him, curiously tilting his head and flicking his ears.

Angel motioned for him to come, clicking his tongue as he would to get Fat Nuggets' attention.

Intrigued by the sound, Alastor starting crawling towards him - only to be pulled back by Charlie and surprisingly Vaggie.

Confused, Alastor looked up at the two girls before getting distracted by Vaggie's hand and proceed to play with it. At that point Vaggie knew for certain that The Radio Demon was completely out of it.

"What the hell, toots!" Angel yelled annoyed.

"I just don't think he should be alone with, well, you.....?" Charlie sheepishly replied.

"What do you not trust me or some shit?!" Charlie only looked away from the spider.

"Also why the hell do you care, taco bitch?! I thought you hated the guy!" Angel angrily asked, pointing one of his hands at her accusingly.

"I don't!" She pulled her spear out.

"Well clearly you do since you're being protective n' shit!"

"Okay everyone needs to shut the fuck up. I'll watch him." Husk interjected, surprising everyone in the room.

"You'll actually do that...?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but you fuckin' owe me big time!"

"You better not get him drunk!" Vaggie ordered.

"Calm your tits, I won't! Fucking bitch." Husk mumbled the last part to himself.

He grabbed Alastor by his collar, dragging the confused demon out of the room.

Silence.

.....

..........

....................

"Well that just happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Idk what I'm doing with this story ok)


	3. Purpose (Chapter 2.5)

When Bambi first emerged, he didn't quite know what to make of everything. Alastor was the only thing he knew and happily let him do his own thing. Bambi liked to observe, look at all the pretty colors and people hell had to offer. He was curious but still too skittish to really engage in anything, which his superior was more than happy to accept.

Yet deep down, Bambi felt there was something off, he just didn't know what. He knew he was there for a reason despite what his other would tell him, but just what was it? Truly what was his purpose other than to be the radio demon's entertainment.

So he kept to himself, becoming a silent spectator to Alastor's story. It wasn't until he saw Charlie.

Every other being he had met was cruel and selfish, but for some reason she was nothing but positive. A light in the dark.

That feeling Bambi felt was reignited. It was a purpose. He wasn't sure what kind of purpose, but a purpose nonetheless! He just knew that somehow that Charlie girl would help him, and for once in his life (or rather death), he decided to take initiative.

Thinking back on it, he probably should've payed attention to everything Alastor had done during his rampant control. He hadn't a lick of sense on how to even walk for crying out loud! It was no wonder he was easily thrown off his throne. It was also no surprise that he got locked up, he just didn't think Alastor would do everything he could in his power to suppress the lesser deer man.

After that incident, Alastor would only look upon Bambi in disgust, but there was also something in his eyes he couldn't quite point out. Yes he was appalled by Bambi, but there was just something missing. Like something he didn't want to acknowledge.

That made Bambi purpose stronger. He needed to help the Radio Demon, but why? Why why why did he need to help? It wasn't out of the kindness of his dead heart, definitely not. Yet Bambi needed to fix something in Alastor. There was a piece missing to his puzzle and he-he just had to find it! It wouldn't just be finishing Alastor's puzzle but also his own.

He just had to find it, he just had to.

He had to have a reason to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I still don't know what I'm doing)


	4. Personal Principles (Chapter 3)

Alastor was furious. Livid.

He was a damn fool letting himself get tangled up in this situation. If his mother saw him like this he was sure to get a beating or two.

Here he was, trapped in his own cage that he had created for his feral self.

Cruel irony that the predator has become prey, restricted to the outside world. To top it all off, he was also forced to see and feel the....affection that was being given to his body.

It gave him a warm feeling that shivered down down his spine in pleasure.

He hated it. This feeling was only meant for young babes, not a grown man like himself. His mother had told him that specifically when he was able to walk and talk on his own, that "children like you don't need to be coddled and must learn how to survive by themselves because we can't always be takin' care of ya!"

Yet there he was, body melting in Charlie's touch. That fiend even had the audacity to follow Angel's command. He was lucky Charlie and Vaggie managed to stop him, who knows what that kinky spider had in mind.

"Men like you don't get the time to be affectionate with one another, especially with other men! Your job is to provide food and shelter for your wife while she stays at home with the youngins'! It is said so in the Bible and the Bible is absolute!"

By no means was Alastor a religious man, but for some reason his mother's mindset had always stuck with him, even after death. He's suppose to be strong, a hunter like his father! Not some meek beta male that begs for attention and care. It was pathetic!

Alastor wanted to hurl from what was happening. This feeling was violating every principle that had been deeply ingrained in his brain, as if some goofy creature was going around with a sledgehammer and was breaking everything he deemed precious.

Which wasn't that far off from the truth.

He tried desperately to escape his cage, cursing himself for reinforcing his mental strength to the point where he couldn't even get through his own mental barricade.

"Well. I'm in quite a predicament. A mind-boggling situation if I do say so myself!" Laughter ensued.

At least he still had his audience to keep him company.

During Alastor's struggle, Bambi was enjoying his time with Husk. Husk kind of reminded him of his other - fuzzy and not wanting to be in the same room as him. It gave him a sense of familiarity.

He was seated at the bar by Husk who ordered him to stay, which he happily obliged. He was too busy looking at his talons anyway...

"Ya know, I never thought you could be any smiley - but here you are! An entire fuckin' clown!" Husk demeaned, chugging down a bottle of cheap liquor.

Bambi only watched his glass bottle, entranced by it.

"And somehow your stares are even MORE unnerving than before...." Husk shivered, opening a new bottle.

Before his lips could even touch the bottle, The Radio Demon yanked it out from his grasp.

"The hell-" before Husk could even finish his sentence, the deer demon was downing the bottle in a few gulps, coughing violently after finishing.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME - GIVE ME THAT!" Husk screamed, confiscating the bottle from him, but it was already too late.

The deed had been done.

And apparently Alastor could NOT hold his alcohol well...

"I thought you were watching him!" Screamed a frustrated Vaggie, rubbing her temples.

Surrounding Vaggie and Charlie was debris and many, MANY, broken bottles, as well as Niffty desperately trying to clean it up. In the middle of it was an exasperated Husk.

"I WAS! The fucker managed to drink a couple of bottles before I could even stop him!" Vaggie only looked at him, obviously not believing him.

"I'm tellin' the truth!" He yelled.

"Okay, it's gonna be okay. We just...need to find him, is all!" Charlie feebly said.

"How exactly?! He could be anywhere! He might not even be in the hotel!" Vaggie paused for a bit before gasping suddenly.

"Wait. Where's Angel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans will ensue y’all.


	5. Toxic Berries (Chapter 4)

Somewhere within the hotel a certain Radio Demon was stumbling throughout the halls. Bambi felt great! The best he's ever felt in his entire existence! He felt all warm and fuzzy and everything looked silly. It was as if he was riding on the world's best rollercoaster.

Despite not really knowing how to walk properly he managed to go up several flights of stairs. Completely oblivious to the world, he rammed into something.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" It said.

The deer looked up to see a familiar face and tensed. It was another deer demon, a striking resemblance to Alastor. He was confused as to how he managed to get out, before realizing it wasn't actually his other.

No, this other demon was a completely different set of color, and smelled like blueberries with a hint of metal. This intrigued Bambi, causing him to crawl closer to the other one.

The blue demon jumped in fear knowing very well that The Radio Demon wasn't to be trifled with, but noticed that something was off. Very off.

"Oh deer, I didn't think you of all people would go through that as well. I mean....well...at the very least is assumed you would've had it under control....." he said.

Bambi merely tilted his head at him.

"And one that is so...timid...." he moaned, biting his lip.

Bambi felt a chill go up their spine. Something wasn't right.

"It's kind of refreshing really....sorry if I'm sounding weird but it's not often I get to see someone so.....vulnerable." Symbols were beginning to form and the other demon was breathing heavy.

Bambi began to crawl away, feeling unwanted adrenaline run through his system. Something about this wasn't right at all, and for once he was agreeing with his other's internal screaming.

Before he had the chance to run, or at least attempt to run, the blueberry other had grabbed him tightly by his arm.

"It's okay it's okay it's okay. I can tell that you're new to everything....." he was sweating, rubbing his legs together.

"I could show you how to really enjoy life here. I mean...." he leaned in closer to Bambi, body pressing uncomfortably against him. "It's not often that I get to be with someone that is also able to rut...." he groaned, tongue sticking out.

Bambi froze, like a deer in headlights. He didn't like this, not at all. He wanted affection and even considered going to his blue other, but it didn't feel right. Something told him he wasn't going to be getting cuddles and pats if he went with him. He struggled to get out of his grasp, whimpering detestably at the blue one. This only aroused the other more.

"O-Oh my! Oh d-d-deer! Those sounds are just so p-precious~!" He stuttered through moans and spit.

"Just one touch and I'll be sure it'll make you feel good! I promise!" He cried out.

Bambi cried, slowly giving in. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Well I should'a known you would pull some creepy shit like 'dis, considerin' I caught ya' sniffin' my clothes n' all!" A suave and seductive voice said.

Before Bambi could see who it was, the other blue assailant was thrown back by a quick kick to the face. He was lying there groaning in pain, nursing his face before quickly disappearing into the shadows with muffled cries.

"Sheesh an' I thought I had seen it all. Goes to show there really is an infinite supply of freaky down here." Angel said, dusting his clothes off and reaching his hand to Alastor (or rather Bambi).

Bambi forcefully hugged Angel's legs, clutching them for 'deer' life.

"Aight buddy you need to uh....let go...." Angel tried shaking the deer off but to no avail.

"Guess you ain't gunna do that, huh?" He clicked his mouth is discomfort.

"Okay....let's just..... go to my room then....?" The spider said nervously, expecting to get sliced into two. Yet the anthropomorphic deer only buried his head further into Angel's legs as a response.

"Well this is just fan-fuckin'-tastic...."

Despite the extra weight that was added to Angel's legs, he made it back to his room with relative ease. He was used to people being straddled to him, after all~.

"Okay we're here. Now can you get offa me?" Angel asked, disgruntled.

Bambi tentatively surveyed his surroundings before letting go of the Spider. He then began sniffing around the room, curious by Angel's many, many, trinkets.

"Aight I'm not gunna lie you're bein' hella' cute right now, but uh you probably don't want to be sniffing some certain things so I'm just gunna..." Angel dragged Alastor's body to the bed, to which he resumed sniffing but limited himself to the sheets.

"Hey be careful Bambi, those are pure linen and silk!" Angel shouted.

Bambi looked up suddenly and attentively. He crawled close to Angel to the point where their faces were touching. Angel could feel Alastor's breath against him.

Bambi was shocked! How did this creature know his name?! This was amazing! He has a new friend!

"Uhhhhh you good there, Smiles?"

Bambi shook his head violently. No! That wasn't his name at all! Did he already forget his name?

"Uh....Alastor-" He stamped his hand onto the bed, pouting and shaking his head no. He wasn't ANYTHING like his other and was offended to be compared to someone like that!

The wheels in Angel's brain were slowly turning before finally clicking.

"Wait, you ain't Al, aren't ya?" Yes! Yes! He knows I exist! Bambi nodded his head proudly.

"What is this like some sort of weird split personality shit? Are you fuckin' possessed or some shit? I thought you just fuckin' snapped or somethin'." The deer only gave him a confused look.

After thinking back to what he said to the deer man before this, his eyes shot wide open.

"Holy shit.....no...." Angel looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me you're name is fuckin' Bambi....." the deer demon only responded with a happy nod.

At that point, Angel lost it.

He was on the floor, howling hysterically, with tears running down from his eyes.

"H-HO-HOLY SHIT! BAMBI?! FUCKIN' BAMBI! YOU CAN'T WRITE THIS SHIT, I'M TELLIN' YA! HA! B A M B I! WHAT A FAHKIN' RIOT!" He guffawed.

Bambi didn't exactly know what was going on, but the spider seemed happy so that was good?

"AH HA! No wonda' yer all cute n' shit! This is great! Really!" He said in between laughs.

Angel gave him a look that Bambi couldn't quite decipher what it meant.

"Okay, Al is gunna kill me for this, but let's have some fun..." He purred, leaning in closer.

The former Radio Demon looked at him nervously, before being shushed in a calming manner.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle~"

"Heh, neva' thought your ears were this fluffy! And I can see how Charlie got ya to be basically goop, haha!" Angel cooed at the deer, giving him well deserved pets.

"If only Fat Nuggets could see ya! He'd love to be yo' friend because you are a good boy, yes you are!" Angel praised while scratching behind Bambi's ear.

Bambi only cried in pleasure, sinking deeper into his touch.

This was nice.

**_“No it was not!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry is in hell for a reason.


	6. Control (Chapter 5)

Control was something Alastor took pride in having. It didn't matter what it was over, if he was able to have control over something, even something mundane, he would would take it.

That being said, he was very pleased to be in control of his own body again.

He wasn't pleased at the fact he was snuggled against Angel's sleeping form. He was tempted to just end the spider's life right then and there, but he personally didn't want to create a scene and have to explain his predicament to the other staff members.

He tried to move his limbs and retreat to his radio station, only to realize he couldn't move.

'Ah, it seems I am still trapped...'

He was awake mentally, but that stupid animal was still in control of him physically, passed out in a drunken stupor.

Alastor could use this to his advantage.

Knowing how unresponsive alcohol made people, due to experience with Husk, he started to wriggle around his mental cage.

Slowly the cage became loose, his fingers twitching to his control.

Finally, he sat up from the bed, groggily. He felt like he was going to vomit.

'Truly, how vulgar and crass of me!' He shamed himself, gulping down whatever was coming back up. He was glad to be in control again, but for who knows how long.

He summoned his staff, propelling his weight onto it and created a portal to his radio station. He was gone as fast as he summoned it.

Angel dust stirred. He was generally a light sleeper and usually woke up at the tiniest things that went bump in the night. Growing up in the mafia sorta did that to you. To ease his troubles, he subconsciously ran his hand through Alastor's hair, only to find him absent.

Angel shot up immediately.

"Al....?" He called out. Nothing.

He began to get nervous, and turned on his lamp in hopes of seeing him in the room. Nope.

Not even a minute went by before Angel was tearing his whole room apart.

"Al! Where are you?!" He screamed.

'Vaggie is going to fucking kill me!' He screeched internally.

And he was correct as Vaggie came barging through the door with a look that could kill millions.

"ANGEL."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long and on how short this is. Been hella sick.


End file.
